


Flowers That Don't Grow

by ANerdGeekAndAFangirl



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, F/F, Gay Amity Blight, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV Amity Blight, The Blight's A+ Parenting, cause Amity's parents suck, no beta we die like men, until I run out of canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANerdGeekAndAFangirl/pseuds/ANerdGeekAndAFangirl
Summary: She didn't know exactly how to feel about her. The way she acted was reckless and dangerous but she was so willing to throw herself on the line for the people she cared about. Luz made Amity a better person, there was no denying it. They were becoming great friends. So why does Amity's heart skip a beat when she thinks about her.OrA look into the complex, ever changing relationship between Luz Noceda and Amity Blight.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 24
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

Amity huffed as she made her way home. There were no words to describe how embarrassed she was. Today had been a total and utter nightmare. Not only had she had her title of top student taken from her, she got in trouble! Luckily she had managed to distract Principal Bump by telling him about Willow’s “abomination” and how lifelike it was. 

Whoever was parading around as Willow’s abomination had made a huge mess of things. It was only sheer luck that she managed to skirt around a punishment or god forbid, a call home. Amity didn’t even have to close her eyes to see the looks on her parents faces if she caused any disruptions. That would be a scolding she would rather not have to deal with. 

No matter, she would get her top student badge back soon. She had overheard Principal Bump transferring her to the plant track anyways. Good riddance. Willow had always been a thorn in her side. A small twinge of guilt pokes at the back of her mind which Amity brushes off. 

Her mind drifts back to the fake abomination that Willow brought in. It looked to be a girl but honestly she wasn’t sure. Of course Amity had immediately recognized the abomination as fake the moment she laid eyes on it. In fact, it almost looked exactly like a witch with the only major difference being the round ears. Who was this abomination girl? 

Amity shakes the thought as she walks through her front door. Her parents should still be at work for a while so all she has to do is avoid her siblings. Which sounds a lot easier then it is. 

“Hey mittens, you're home late,” a voice calls out. So much for avoiding them. 

“Can we not do this today,” Amity spits out her voice lacking any real venom.

“Oh, bad day?” Emira asks.

“Need us to beat someone up for you?” Edric jokes. At least she hopes it’s a joke. Her siblings have always been protective of her but given their prankster nature it’s always been hard to tell what’s a joke and what’s a genuine offer. Not that Amity would ever take up such an offer. Hell, she’d probably snitch on them if they did beat someone up. Even if it was that abomination girl.

“Ugh no, can’t you just leave me alone?” She moans.

“Would we be your siblings if we did?” Emira questions, batting her eyes. It’s not like she has much of a choice here. She could attempt to run past her siblings and get to her room or explain the day she just had and why she was so upset. Honestly she didn’t know which one sounded more painful. Since she was exhausted from all the running around and stressing out she had done today, she decided to just talk to her siblings. 

“Where to even start?” She exclaims as she lays down on a velvet couch.

“I typically start at the beginning,” Edric says, earning him a snort from Emira and a glare from Amity. 

“Fine, I got in trouble today at school today.”

“Little miss perfect? In trouble? Impossible.” 

Amity couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the statement. While it was factually correct the condescension in her brother's tone was just the cherry on top of a terrible day. The twins never get the same pressure that Amity gets from their parents. If she tried even a third of what they got away with her parents would have her head. 

However, they are the only ones who would actually listen to her complain without thinking less of her. 

“Whatever, just let me rant for a minute here. So it all started when I was on my way to school and I ran into Willow.”

“Wait, Willow? Wow, you haven’t talked to her in years.”

“Yes, I’m aware. I ran into Willow and I may or may not have picked on her for not being a good witch,” Amity explains, her voice becoming muffled in the last part of her sentence.

“I’m sorry, you said what?” Emira asks.

“I said I picked on her, okay?” Amity shouts before quickly regaining her cool. “As I was saying, I saw her abomination and it was a pile of goo on the forest floor when I left. Then when I got to class, she had a super lifelike abomination.”

“So what, mittens? Maybe she redid it when you left her in the forest?”

“I’m getting there, do you have any patience? Anyways, because her abomination was apparently so amazing, the teacher gave her my top student star. So I started watching her to see if her abomination did anything weird.”

“It seems weird that the teacher would be so quick to give the top student position away to someone who hadn’t been doing great,” Emira comments. Looking back on it, it did seem strange. While Willow’s abomination would have been seen as an amazing achievement for anyone had it been a real abomination, Amity worked hard for months to be top student. All of her hard work was thrown away just for some fake abomination. No matter, she would be able to get it back with ease, especially since she overheard Willow’s plan to switch to the plant track. 

“So did the abomination do anything strange?” Edric asks, bringing Amity out of her head. 

“Of course it did, I caught it eating during lunch so I attempted to interrogate it which is when I got in trouble. The abomination teacher caught me and sent me to Principal Bump’s office,” Amity sighs. Perhaps she had been brash in her reaction towards the creature. If anything she would blame the stress of the day getting to her. It’s not like she wouldn’t have already been in trouble with her parents for losing her star student award. In that way her reaction made perfect sense. Though jumping on a cafeteria table and shaking whoever Willow’s abomination was like a rag doll was not Blight behavior; at least, that’s what her parents would describe it as. 

“Awe babies first trip to the principals,” Edric coos. 

Amity's face turns a deep shade of red. She fought off the urge to smack Edric. Luckily for her Emira flicked him with a sigh.

“Let mittens finish the story.”

“Thank you, I told Principal Bump about the abomination and why I had attacked it and he agreed that it was some kind of intruder.” It wasn’t hard to convince him either. She was a star student after all, as well as a blight. Even if her grievance could have first been written off as petty jealousy the longer she talked the more understandable the story got. After all abominations don’t look anything like witches. What she still didn’t get was how her abomination teacher fell for this trick but, she supposed it didn’t matter.

“When we got to the classroom they were in he attempted to have Willow dissect it to call her bluff.” Looking back, that may have been a harsh move. Sure the fake abomination most likely would have been fine. Most things on the isles can handle being stabbed once or twice but since she wasn’t sure of its true identity it could have been hurt. Of course that would have only happened had Willow stabbed it which she didn’t. The plan actually went quite well all things considered.

“They managed to escape and the abomination or whatever it was got out. Willow was caught but she apparently used some impressive plant magic so Bump’s switching her over to that track. I asked if today could be counted as extra credit, he said no.”

“Yep that sounds like something you would do Mittens,” Emira jokes.

“Wait I dumb or-” Edric starts.

“Yes,” both girls say in unison.

“Hey,” Edric whines looking a little hurt. “I was saying that why are you worried about this? You aren’t in any actual trouble and you’re gonna get that top student spot back anyway since Willow is transferring. So why are you so upset?”

“I knew you wouldn’t get it,” Amity sneers, rushing back down the hallway. Edric attempts to reach out for her before being pulled back by Emira.

“Let her go, you know how she is.”

After what felt like an eternity Amity finally gets to her room. She wanted to shout. Why do her siblings always make things worse? Of course they wouldn’t understand everything has always come so easy to them. They can do whatever they want. She wishes she had her diary on her. 

Amity wasn’t great at being honest or feelings in general. Her parents had made sure of that. At least with her diary she could express some sort of emotion without being judged. Tell the truth in all its messy glory. Even when it hurt. 

Unfortunately it wasn’t safe for her to keep her diary at home. She knows her siblings snoop when she’s not home and they would be the best case scenario for someone finding her diary. Sure her siblings were jerks but they wouldn’t actually do anything to hurt her, right? If her parents found her diary she would be sent to reform school or some other terrible punishment for daring to have emotions outside the reserved politeness for those seen as equal and slide snootiness for those seen as less then. 

She attempts to sneak out the window, opening it carefully only to fall into the hard ground below. Brushing herself off, she darts her head around to see if anyone had noticed her tumble from the second story. After a minute of no one coming out Amity brushes herself off before sprinting into the forest. Typically she wouldn’t run but seeing as her siblings may see her it was best for her to get out of sight quickly. Plus those years of Grudgby really helped her running ability. 

It wasn’t until she had almost reached the library that she realized she was out of breath. In the moment she took to regain her composure she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. Or more accurately, someone. It was the abomination, though now not completely covered in purple sludge. She seemed to be talking to someone that Amity couldn’t quite see. The girl looked pretty normal, like every other witch she’d ever seen. Except for one thing.

Her ears. 

Amity prided herself on quite a lot, including her observational skills so how she had failed to notice the not so subtly rounded ears was a mystery. Before she could walk away the girl noticed her giving her a grin and a big wave. Amity turned away from the girl, her face bright red and mouth twisted into a frown. How dare she act all innocent. She would say that the day couldn’t get any worse but she had already said that multiple times. The universe apparently loved proving her wrong. 

Once she finally got to the library she wasted no time making her way to the romance section and pulling on the copy of The Lone Witch and Secret Room before pushing it back in. The shelf moved revealing her hidden wonderland where the only expectations she had were once she had made.

Today had been horrid but it was nothing a cup of tea and Azura couldn’t fix. She pulls out the first book in the Azura series as well as her diary for once she had cleared her head. Amity opened her book and let her mind drift away from abominations and Willow and whoever that girl was. For now, at least for a minute, it didn’t matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Amity had never been so upset. One day, one moment, could ruin her entire future. What’s worse is that she didn’t even know. If she had made the decision to cheat, which she never would have, then it would have been different. It would have only been fair for her to be caught. She had been made to look like a fool in front of everyone. 

She sat in the darkened hallway trying to fight off the tears. Blight’s don’t cry, at least not in public. Behind closed doors, well no one knows what goes on in her house, her parents made sure of it. Anything that they believed didn’t go with their image of perfect prestige was repressed or obliterated in its entirety. 

This was all Luz’s fault. Now that she finally had a name for the face she could finally stop referring to her as the abomination girl. Not that she had been thinking about her or anything. 

Amity almost wishes she could blame Lilith. Sure, she was the one who agreed to the duel with Luz but it was the petty rivalry between the two sisters that made both witches cheat. Of course she would never blame Lilith. Instead she focused all of her anger onto Luz. 

The girl was completely reckless. Rushing into a fight with her and for what? Just because she picked on her and her friend? Perhaps she had pushed the limits but these were the expectations she had placed on her. Keep people at a distance by any means necessary. There is always the risk of kindness being seen as weakness; something to take advantage of. Something Luz clearly didn’t understand.

It’s like this whole thing is one big joke to her. Like some kind of game. Maybe that’s what was making Amity so angry. The mere idea of someone treating something she worked for her whole life like a game left a bitter taste in her mouth. But, when she ran from the arena, Luz called out her name. She had never heard her name uttered so softly and gently, only ever hearing before polite praise or a stern warning. It’s possible that the human saw her as weak and only pitied her. The frustration of it was awful. Something about this girl just wasn’t clicking for her. 

She wishes she could just leave. Unfortunately for her, she will most likely have to talk to Lilith about today's events. The only saving grace of the day being the fact that her parents had other business to attend to and weren’t at the Convention. Her siblings were also off making trouble somewhere else so no one had seen her failure but her. 

And everyone who was watching. 

If she’s lucky she might be able to convince Lilith to not tell her parents about today’s events. Though with all the drama with her sister, she seemed to be very much distracted at the moment. In fact, if Amity had been paying attention she most likely would have heard the two witches fighting back at the arena. 

Then again if she was paying attention she would have heard the sounds of running approaching the dark area she sat in. 

“Amity,” Luz calls out, “I’m sorry.” The way she said her name. Kindly, like nothing she had ever heard before. Though those feelings were quickly squashed by the anger she felt.

“Seriously?” She scoffs. “Just leave me alone.” Hopefully the human would leave her to wallow in her misery. Of course, she didn’t

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” Is- is she serious? Ever since they had met all the girl had done was embarrass her. In front of her teacher, the principal, her classmates, and now the Emperor's Coven. Is this girl so blissfully unaware of her own actions that she didn’t even realize that she had done nothing but harm Amity since they met? She’s worse than Ed and Em combined. 

“That’s all you ever do, First at school and now this.” Amity’s tearfulness was clear in her voice. It took a lot to get her to a point where she was this upset. This girl had risked her future. Whatever game she was playing stops now. If she wouldn’t leave her alone then maybe she could show her all the hurt she had created.

“Yeah but,” Luz begins but if she thinks that she can get another word out before Amity cuts her off she is sorely mistaken. She dashes up from the ground

“You made me look like a fool in front of the Emperors Coven, my future!” Amity shouts. “You think it’s so easy to be a witch, I have worked my whole life to get to the top.” It had been a long time since she had been this honest with someone. Blight’s aren’t supposed to have outbursts or struggles. Yet here she was, pouring her soul out to a girl who thinks it’s all a game. If she had been in any rational state she would have looked around to see if anyone was listening or would have never said anything at all. However in her state of embarrassment and anger everything blurs together into a moment where she finally loses her temper.

“You lost, you cheated, say it, say you're not a witch.” Her fiery anger was on visible display.

“I’m not a witch,” Luz says as her face falls. Amity’s face twists in confusion. This is certainly not what she was expecting. The way this scenario played out in her mind was that once she pointed all of those things out the other girl would get defencive and maybe say some nasty things about Amity therefore justifying her dislike. Instead the girl looks at her with a face of sadness, showing her true feelings to someone who had been nothing but cruel to her. 

As Luz sits down pulling out her notepad the other girl joins, her face becoming one of curiosity once the girl starts to draw some kind of glyph. Once she was finished a simple tap caused the paper to fold into itself, becoming a light. A simple spell for sure, but completely different from anything she’d ever seen. Luckily she managed to keep her face looking shocked rather than impressed. Which she was, not that she’d ever admit it 

“But I’m training really hard to be one.” All it takes is one simple statement for her entire understanding of this girl to shatter. The entire time Amity worked under the assumption that this was all just some fun game to her. That she had a thought process similar to Edric and Emira. She had been wrong. Luz had managed to do something that shouldn’t have been possible for a human. That at least proves that she’s trying. 

Amity manages to tear her eyes away from the light.

“That’s nothing, a child could do a light spell,” The words were harsh but her tone didn’t match. In all honesty, she didn’t want it to. Luz closes her hands around the light causing it to disappear. Her face fell into a frown as she folded into herself.

“But, I’ve never seen it cast like that.”

“It doesn’t come naturally to me, like it does for you, so I had to improvise,” Luz says with a smile on her face. For a moment Amity saw herself in this girl. She saw someone who didn’t have the natural talent yet still wanted something so badly that she was willing to fight for it. Granted she was much more emotional and reckless but a part of her understood all the struggles that Luz had faced. In that moment of understanding she makes a choice. One of the first truly kind things she’s done in a long time.

As she sighs, Amity draws a circle, grabbing Luz’s hand.

“The oath is unbound.”

She begins to walk away when Luz called back out to her

“Can I still learn magic?” Amity pauses for a moment to consider what she would say. The answer was a yes but she didn’t believe that would suffice. Whatever she said had to prove to her that despite the breaking of the oath they were not friends. They would probably never be friends. She was a Blight after all. The idea of what her parents would say if they knew she talked to the human girl let alone be friends with her is one she’d rather avoid. 

“Human’s have no magical ability, but I doubt that will stop you.” Despite the mean tone it had a layer of kindness underneath. She could have said anything about how she would never be as powerful as a witch, but she didn’t. Maybe someone who worked so hard to get where they are can appreciate others attempts to better themselves. Not that she would ever tell anyone that. 

As she walks her way through the convention a loud scream echoes through the halls. Lilith. Amity pushes her way through the crowd looking for the source of the scream. When she found Lilith she was in the backstage area of the arena she was about to enter her dressing room.

“Are you okay? I heard you scream.” 

“Oh yes Amity I’m fine, Edalyn just tied my shoes together, that’s all,” Lilith explained. Of course Amity had heard of the owl lady and her relation to her mentor, it was practically common knowledge among upper circles. Since Eda was teaching Luz she had a sneaking suspicion that they would see each other again and probably soon. There was definitely some kind of rivalry forming between the two, partially because of their mentors. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” she asks, hopefully. Amity really wanted to make her happy. Although they weren’t particularly close she was a much better mother figure then Amity’s actual mother. At least she praised her for doing something right rather than scold her for all the things she did wrong.

“No, in fact, I require some alone time.” Lilith told her, facing away from the young witch. Amity nods before quickly turning and making her way back down the hallway. 

Part of Amity wanted to stay and explore for a little longer. Sure she knew that she would end up joining the Emperor’s Coven once given the chance but looking at the other covens couldn’t hurt. However, all the people who had seen her duel with Luz and subsequent breakdown were sending her looks of pity which made her want to disappear. 

Once out of the convention, she weighed her options. She could go home, her parents were busy and she believed Ed and Em were still out with their friends. After all this she could really use a good nap. Though if she went home and any of her family members were home there would be questions. Her best option was probably the library. Given the day she had all Amity wanted was to be hidden from the world. Plus now would be the best time to write in her diary since she wasn’t even supposed to have left yet.

As she walked to the library she attempted to empty her head. Her attempts to focus on the rocks under her feet were failing. The only thing her mind was bringing up was the one thing she truly did not want to think about. The human girl had completely ruined her day and if she had it her way she would never see her again. However she highly doubts that’ll happen. Not only is she friends with Willow but she’s apprenticed under Lilith’s sister. They should hate each other

Yet Luz had been so kind to her even when they first bumped into each other. It was only after she had treated her friend badly that Luz challenged her to a witch's duel, one she knew she couldn’t win. Perhaps that’s what fascinated Amity, the recklessness of it all. The girl was hot headed that much was clear. Perhaps Amity would be a little nicer during their next encounter. Probably not, they would most likely be rivals of sorts if she happens to be unlucky enough to see her again.

Her thoughts were cut off as she had finally gotten to the library where she could write in her diary and just take time for herself. It was good that she had a place that she could truly feel safe in. Plus being here meant she didn’t have to think about her ever changing feelings on the human girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Also how are you guys feeling after Agony of a Witch cause I am not okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all sorry I took so long to update and sorry for the slightly shorter chapter. School has been kicking my but. Don't take two extra courses on top of 4 APs.

Amity wasn’t exactly sure what she had been expecting when she followed her older siblings and the human into the library to find out whatever rule they were planning to break. She definitely wasn’t expecting to find them in her secret room. Her space. Looking through her diary of all things. 

Granted, it wasn’t something that seemed out of character for the twins though she wanted to believe they respected her more then that. It’s like they had no idea how much that would have hurt. To have your secrets exposed. It’s not her fault she has to keep it all inside. 

It hurt to think that they would do something like this. Amity had been the subject to their teasing for years, ever since she adapted the persona she had worn like a mask for years. Sure, maybe every once and a while they’d go a little too far but this just crossed a whole other line. Maybe it was naive to believe they wouldn’t do something like this to her. Maybe she wanted to convince herself that despite everything they loved her. At least then someone would.

Amity was under no illusions of what her parents were. In their mind she was an extension of them, it had only gotten worse after they’d given up on the twins. Their own daughter, nothing more than a pawn in their quest to keep their status. 

Since she had come to the conclusion at a very young age she began to lean on her siblings more. They used to be kinder to her when they were young but they had changed. But so had she. It wasn’t like she could pretend that the twins picking on her wasn’t just as much an act of rebellion as it was an act of sibling love. Making fun of their parents' favorite to stick it to them. As if they’d even notice, let alone care. 

It was kind of pathetic. The idea that she had fabricated the love her siblings had for her. Honestly all she wanted to do was get out of this library which is ironic given this is the place she would always go to escape. Guess she’d have to find a new place now. 

It hadn’t been more than a minute since she had stormed away when she heard a voice from behind her.

Luz.

Amity couldn’t understand her. Even after admitting that she thought Luz was a bully it wasn’t exactly the whole truth. It had been said in the heat of the moment out of anger, embarrassment, and sadness. The girl confused her to no end. Sure, she embarrassed her at school and at the Covention but there was something more to her. It could’ve been the way she stood up for her friend after she smashed his cupcake or maybe it was the look she had while showing her that she could do magic. Hell, the girl had chased after her to comfort her after she had been nothing but cruel to her. 

Perhaps it had all been faked. A show to get at her weak spot before betraying her. Maybe she had planned to become her friend only to hurt her and then the twins gave her a way to do it faster. That didn’t feel right though. 

Luz was like something Amity had never seen before. Not just because she was a human. The girl acted with a type of recklessness that it was a miracle she wasn’t dead yet. Although she may not know her well something told her that the girl that could barely regulate her brain to mouth filter wasn’t planning some nefarious scheme to mentally destroy her. What her end goal or if she even has one still remains unclear. 

The point is that Luz Noceda was an enigma. Her entire personality was up in the air but there was one thing that was absolutely certain.

Luz came back for her.

Twice.

Of course that didn’t overshadow that fact that she had just been with the twins attempting to steal her diary for whatever terrible joke her siblings had planned. So yeah, she was still mad. She wasn’t quite ready to hear Luz out. Not yet. Though she really couldn’t think about it anymore given the monster that had just appeared from the corner.

As if the day could get any worse.

\---

The sun slowly rose over the Boiling isles as Amity made her way home. Had she really been up all night? Her limbs felt heavy as she walked through the doors of Blight Manor. All she needed to do was make it to her room for some well deserved rest. Unfortunately for her, the twins had other plans. 

“Mittens! Where have you been? We've been worried sick.” Emira asks concern written all over her face.

“Ugh, why do you care? I don’t need this right now can’t you just bother me another time?”

“But Mittens, I just- I.”

“Will you just shut up? Just leave me alone, I'm going to bed.”

As Amity walks up the stairs Emira is left to think about how badly she and Edric had screwed up. They’d crossed a line this time, something they didn’t even realise until several hours later when they noticed that Amity hadn’t come home. Even when she was mad she always made sure to let them know she was sleeping over at someone's house. Though this was mostly to avoid the wrath of her parents who were out on some business trip for the week. 

The twins knew that if she had been out all night, which she mostly likely had since she was still in her Hexide uniform, it was best to just let her sleep. Their apology could wait until she was well rested.

At the rate she was going Amity was surprised she was able to make it up the stairs in the first place. After an eternity of walking she collapsed into her bed and closed her eyes. For some reason she thought that after a day like the one she had just had she’d be out like a light and yet as the sun beamed in through her window she couldn’t quite get to sleep .

It took her a moment to realize what was weighing on her, that being the fifth Azura book. Though even after she placed on her bedside table it still weighed on her. Luz had given it to her even after Amity tried to brush off the night's events. She had even noticed that her collection was missing the fifth book. 

Luz followed her once again, this time into danger. She could’ve been hurt. They both could have died. Yet she felt lighter. There are plenty of things that could easily kill you on the Boiling Isles but somehow being with her made the threat of imminent death weirdly enjoyable. Even in the face of a monster she was making jokes and helping in whatever way she could.

In fact, Luz probably would have died without Amity’s quick thinking. Of course, Amity would be dead without Luz’s. Tonight had changed something for her though she couldn’t quite place her finger on what. Perhaps she would be more clear headed after some well deserved sleep. 

Finally, Amity fell asleep with the human girl on her mind wondering if this changed anything. Even if deep down she knew it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will actually take place after Amity wakes up. I wanted to get this out but didn't want to rush writing the siblings apology or the complete thought change that Amity has about Luz. 
> 
> One of my biggest issues with the series is that I feel like we missed something between Amity and Luz between Lost in Language and Adventures in the Elements. So since I'm writing this I'm going to fill in that gap. So look forward to that. I should have the next chapter out by September 8th aka my birthday! Anyways hope you guys liked this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this late? Absolutely. Honestly school has been kicking my butt. Thanks to you guys for being so patient.

When she awoke it was six in the afternoon according to her scroll and she had several missed texts and calls from Skara and Boscha. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she made a mental note to deal with that later.

As she rolled out of bed her stomach grumbled reminding her that she hadn’t eaten since last night. Her clothes felt grimy and gross. She decided that food could wait until she got out of her uniform.

Looking through her closet she managed to find one of her favorite black dresses along with a pair of dark pink leggings. She changed into her outfit before making her way to the kitchen for something to eat.

Once down in the kitchen she saw the two people that she didn’t want to see. Of course even after going through a life or death situation instead of sleeping made the events of the day prior a little hazy. Now that she had slept and wasn’t completely overtaken by her fear or anger she has the chance to look at the situation with a more objective view.

And she was still pissed.

Part of her knows that they would keep trying to talk to her until they could get her side of the story. That didn’t change the fact if she had her way they wouldn’t speak to her again. Though she was a little curious at whatever their possible justification for invading her privacy like that could be.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t turn around and go back to my room.”

“We made snacks?” Edric offers sheepishly as Emira lifts a plate of food up. Her stomach betrayed her, grumbling at the sight of the food. There was no way the twins would let her leave now.

“Fine,” she grumbles as she steals the plate from Emira making her way to the dining room. The green haired siblings all sat in their seats. Silently, Amity begins to eat the peace offering and perhaps it was the fact she hadn’t eaten all day but man did the food taste good.

The twins starred awkwardly as they watched their younger sister eat and consider whether or not she would hear them out. They hoped she would. Emira and Edric had quite an extravagant apology planned.

After taking a final bite, Amity looked up at the twins. They looked at her hopefully, like a dog hoping for a scrap of food. It was kinda sad. She decided that she couldn’t watch them wait pathetically anymore.

“Just get it out already,” Amity scoffs. With that the floodgates open.

“Mittens, we are so so sorry.”

“It was meant to be a joke we didn’t think it would go that far.”

“When you didn’t come home we got so worried.”

“Emira almost called mom and dad. Which I told her was a terrible idea.”

“He was right but I was desperate.”

The twins' overlapping speech became difficult for Amity to understand. Honestly Edric looked on the verge of tears and Emira was wearing a face of worry that Amity hadn’t seen since, well, since she learned about their parents making Amity ditch Willow. If this display wasn’t pathetic before, it surely was now.

“You still haven’t told me why you did this. Why would you try to hurt me like that? That diary was private, that secret space in the library was private and you took that from me. Why would you do that?” It was her turn to be on the edge of tears now. She always loved her siblings despite their crazy antics. Now she wondered if they would intentionally hurt her.

“You had been so distant and mean. We thought that maybe if we stole your diary, maybe exposed a few of your secrets, you would lighten up,” Emira explained, suddenly very interested in the wooden table.

“You're kidding, right? What kind of logic is that? Oh let me just expose my little sisters secrets that’ll get her to open up more. Does that sound like it makes sense to you?” You know I expect this shit from our parents or even Boscha but never in a million years did I think that you would do something like this.” Amity sneers. She knows the words hurt when she takes a look at the twins' faces. Good.

The room sits in shocked silence while the twins struggle to come up with some kind of rebuttal, an excuse, some reason that could justify their actions. They can’t, there isn’t one.

“Please, we just wanted to help, we needed to do something.” Emira attempts to explain.

“Help what? Help what Emira? I’m fine, nothing is wrong. At least nothing that hasn’t already been wrong for years.”

“Amity we-”

“And to top it all off, you dragged Luz into it. What, couldn’t do your own dirty work by yourself?” The twins gave her a look. Since when did she care about Luz? The events at the library had certainly changed the relationship between the two girls though the last the twins had seen of it Luz had been running after a fuming Amity.

A lot can change over a course of a few hours. After taking one last look at the two, Amity Blight leaves her older siblings gawking. Deep down she knew that eventually she would forgive them. It would be seen as water under the bridge. Perhaps it would still hurt, even years from now when looking back on what her siblings could truly be capable of if they truly wanted to.

Forgiven but never forgotten she supposed. In all honesty, she isn’t even mad anymore. Upset and hurt, sure, but not truly angry.

Once the girl finally got back to her room she took a seat at her desk. Her original plan for the weekend involved her finishing her classwork for her Intro to Abomination class and while the plan would need some modifying due to her current circumstance she could still get something done.

Although even as she attempts to focus on her work, giving herself a way to leave the struggles of her personal life behind, she couldn’t keep her mind off of one human.

Luz was a strange person. The girl had face planted into her life and proceeded to make a mess of everything. Amity wishes from the depths of her soul that she could have no opinion of the girl. Unfortunately for her, the girl was intriguing to no end.

She was reckless and stupid and weird and, in truth, the most genuine person she had ever met. The girl had no underlying intentions. She did what she wanted despite the consequences but her care for others was clear to anyone with eyes.

Amity groans in frustration. So maybe the two of them were on better terms, maybe even friends, but that doesn’t really change anything. Or maybe it does.

She eyes the copy of Azura 5 that Luz had given to her less than twelve hours ago. Well Azura had always distracted her from all of the bad things that ever happened to her so perhaps it could distract her from the first truly good thing that had happened in a long time.

The first page of it had a note with loopy handwriting. It listed a long number with a small note after it.

 _Text me_! -Luz

A bright crimson red spreads across her face. Luz wanted to text her? While not entirely surprising she certainly didn’t expect it. Maybe she should learn to expect the unexpected from the human girl. After all, she had proved her wrong before.

She takes a deep breath before putting the number into her scroll. What should she say? Typically she would do some kind of formal introduction but she feels like after going through a near death experience with someone all typical pleasantries were thrown out the window. Though she doubts the human cared for those sorts of formalities anyway.

In the end she decides to go with a simple, _hey, it’s Amity_. Not her typical style but since it’s already sent freaking out about it would simply be useless. After that she turns back to the work she had been attempting to start only to hear a small buzz.

The human appeared to be quite a fast texter. Her response was full of emojis and exclamation marks. The first message was quickly followed by one asking if she had read the Azura book yet. She looks at the book that she had sat back down on the bedside table before responding with an astounding no.

Luz’s response was practically immediate, asking if she wanted to talk about it when she was done.

Amity considered it for a minute. Ever since her forced falling out with Willow she had never really had anyone to talk to about anything but even back when she was friends with Willow she still kept some things hidden. The Azura series had of course been one of her more daring secrets. She could only imagine the scandal on her parents faces if they ever found out their perfect daughter was reading such drudgery as a human book.

Which is of course why it had to remain secret. Though she can’t imagine her parents would approve of Luz in any way shape or form. Perhaps it's time she let herself go a little. Maybe this is the push she needed.

And with that she stares back into the screen, a newfound determination ablaze in her eyes as she types out her response.

 _Sure_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm not sure when the next update will be out but it should be out before the end of the month. Comment below! Whether its criticism or praise I always appreciate it. Next time we have Adventures in the Elements!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 1 of Adventures in the Elements! I decided to split it into two parts cause it was getting long. Plus I wanted to get this update out to you as soon as possible. Anyways enjoy!

It had been about a week since the so-called library incident and by now Amity was sick of her siblings for a whole different set of reasons. Although she appreciates them releasing how badly they had messed up the whole protective act feels like it was going a bit too far by now.

Though she can not say that she doesn’t enjoy feeling close to her siblings again. However sometimes they could get on her nerves in the worst possible way.

Like right now.

“Come on Mittens, we just wanna make sure you're safe.” Edric pleads as she attempts to dodge them on the way out the door. 

“I’m just meeting up with her to return the book she lent me. I really don’t need a babysitter, let alone two.”

“Please,” Emira whines, “We’ll be on our best behavior.” 

Amity considers her options. She’s been trying to ditch them for what feels like days and yet they always seem to show up at times least convenient to her. Pulling some kind of a scheme to get their way to her. Maybe if she just let them come they’d stay out of trouble. 

“You're not going to let me leave unless I let you come with, are you?” Amity asks, exacerbated. The twins shake their heads in unison. “Well, I suppose we don’t want to be late then.”

The twins give a silent cheer as Amity walks out the door. Her older siblings quickly notice her half baked attempt to leave them one last time before rushing out the door to catch up with them. 

* * *

As the three siblings walk down the path to the market place Amity checks her scroll to see if Luz had yet responded to the text she had sent this morning. She had not.

The two girls had texted nonstop over the past week. Mostly frivolous things such as Azura. Occasionally Luz would mention needing to text her mother. Though Amity wasn’t exactly clear about how Luz had gotten to the Boiling Isles in the first place it had become increasingly obvious that her mother had absolutely no idea she was here. 

Although delving into why she would lie to her mother was a little deeper then she wanted to go, after all asking about Luz’s relationship with her mother could quickly turn into questions about Amity’s mother, she was curious as to what may be the reason she was here in the first place. 

However, for now she was content with the human memes Luz had sent her about the Good Witch Azura series. 

If she wasn’t sure before she was sure now that Luz was absolutely hilarious. Her jokes in the library had planted that idea in her head but after texting the girl all week there was no debate that the human was funny. Though her jokes didn’t always make sense to Amity.

In all honesty she had never felt more herself then when she was talking to her. Something about the girl made her show off more parts of her then she would to others, even her own siblings. Like Luz melted all of the fear she had built up over the years away and smashed through her walls like a wrecking ball. 

They had finally made it into the market when she checked her scroll again. Still nothing. Though most of the time the human girl responded to Amity’s messages quickly, sometimes she just wasn’t on her phone. That thought did little to comfort Amity who was already coming with a hundred different scenarios on how Luz could have died in the 12 hours she hadn’t spoken to her. 

The look of panic on her face does not go unnoticed by Emira who adopts a look of worry

“Hey Mittens? You good?” Emira asks 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” The look Amity's sister gives her shows that she’s not buying it. “It’s just that Luz hasn’t responded to my text yet and she usually responds quickly and I haven’t seen her around yet so what if something bad happened on her way here. Or maybe she’s mad at me for some reason or is rethinking wanting to be friends or-”

“Slow your roll there, you are thinking way too deeply into this. She’s probably just running a little late. Chill out, how about we look around to see if we can find her?” 

Though her sister's words calm her she would rather wait here for Luz. After all she didn’t want Luz to show up and think she was late. So she simply shook her head at the question prompting her sister to look at her twin who simply shrugged before they both walked off to explore a few stands. 

Amity looks around to see where the girl could be. And just like magic she hears a voice yell out to her.

“Hey Amity, Luz is finally here!” It takes her a moment to process the girl calling out to her and by the time she looks up she releases the twins had popped back up. And they accidentally knocked Luz to the floor. 

Ugh, she really wishes she left them at home.

Amity felt a vague sense of disappointment as Luz ran off. She wishes that they could hang out. Obviously if they went to Blight manor who knows what could go wrong. They could go to the owl house but she didn’t particularly want to do that. So of course the only choice was to hang out in public which led to the risk of Boscha seeing them together.

Her solution seemed to make sense and yet here she was. Left alone with her siblings once again. She really wanted to train with her. Part of her wanted to see all of the amazing new spells Luz has. The fact she figured out how to do magic at all was impressive so she could only imagine the amazing things that she has learned.

The other part of her just wanted to see Luz. After all if she was going to spend some time on the knee it would be best to have some sort of break from the twins. The human ran off pretty quickly though. Like she was embarrassed or something.

Speaking of embarrassment, the fact that Luz found the fan art that Amity drew makes her want to crawl into a hole and die. It seemed so out of character of her to forget something as exposing as that in something she was giving back. If it had been anyone else she would have passed out on the spot. Luckily, it was Luz and as bad it was for her to see it, she saw no judgement as the girl teased her over the drawing. Such a shame she destroyed it in that moment of panic.

No matter she still had the others that she left hidden in her bedside drawer under several sheets of old homework. 

“Hey Em, have you packed for the trip to the knee yet?” Edric asks shyly.

“We leave in like an hour, of course I’m packed.”

A moment of silence as she looks up to his face to see a look of guilt.

“You haven’t finished packing yet, have you?”

“I forgot,” He whines. His sisters both level a glare at him. 

“Well you better go quick cause I’m leaving with or without you.” Amity says as she begins to make her way home leaving her siblings to argue over packing.

* * *

The flight to the Knee went quickly all things considered. Although she had considered leaving both of the twins behind for refusing to stick to schedule because Edric couldn’t find his gloves. This is why we pack in advance. 

Whatever, she needs to focus on training. They had just begun to unpack when she pulled out the most important part of this trip.

Her wand.

Honestly, it was pathetic that she still needed one, even if it was to learn new spells. It’s part of the reason they came up here at all. Neither of the Blight parents wanted to risk their perfect daughter being spotted using a training wand. Even if it was their own maids.

The wand was at full charge, Amity had made sure of it before they left. Who knows what kind of damage the thing could cause on a low battery? Well, she did. Which is why it was imperative that the wand be kept at 50% or higher the whole time. 

The twins put out their beds as she continued to get lost in thought. She went to check her scroll and just as expected she had no signal here. It wasn’t a surprise by any means, she never got a signal while she was here. In fact she had texted her friends earlier today letting them know she’d be training at the Knee and wouldn’t have any signal.

They responded about how she thought they would. Skara wished her luck while both Cat and Amelia replied with a simple OK. Boscha of course had to make a comment about how lame the Knee was or how lame training was as she had done anytime Amity went to train there since they were kids. 

She never quite knew why Boscha would always get so upset when she went off to the Knee for a few days. Though whatever her reasons it never bothered her. Just felt like her three eyed friend being herself. And while she had never thought particularly highly of her, especially since they were forced to be friends, she wouldn’t deny that Boscha was anything except herself.

Once again Amity realized she was trapped in thought as her siblings did all the heavy lifting of the bags. She’s surprised they haven’t said anything yet.

“Hey Mittens, get out whatever world you're trapped in and help us move our stuff in,” Edric calls.

There it is.

She quickly moves to pull one of the bags into the small tent area they had. The amount of things they brought was absolutely ridiculous. They really are rich kids.

After another half an hour of unpacking and whining about how they brought too much stuff everything was set up. 

Part of her wanted nothing more than to crawl into her sleeping bag and stay there for the rest of the trip. Not only was she exhausted but she was absolutely freezing. Had it gotten colder since she had last been here? No matter she was already heading towards the warmth of her sleeping bag. Unfortunately for her the twins seemed to have other plans.

“Come on Mittens were wasting daylight!” Emira exclaims with a smile way too wide for someone who had just unpacked after a day's long travel. Deep down Amity knew that she should go and work on her spells. After all that's why they came here in the first place. So she sucks it up and goes out to get to work. 

When she discussed what they were doing earlier that day she had made it clear that she was trying to perfect a specific fire spell. She had been messing with it for weeks and still nothing. Which was why she had the wand. Again she was embarrassed to admit that she needed a wand at all. The entire point of the spell was that she wouldn’t have needed her wand to do it.

Well, there was no reason to draw on it. She simply needed more practice. One day she’ll be able to learn the most complex spells with only a small amount of practice. At least that's what she would tell herself. At least that’s what she hoped. 

She really needed to stop getting distracted. If she wants to beat Ed and Em’s high score on the exam she was gonna have to be on her A game. It’s not just about the fire spell. There were several others she needed to go over plus a few more she wanted to learn. 

It was time for her to get focused. She walked outside of the tent to find the twins waiting.

“Come on Mittens! We don’t have all day.” Emira shouts as she approaches

“Actually Em we kind of do.” Edric adds, causing Em to smack him. 

“Let’s just get started,” Amity sighs.

The youngest Blight took a stance in the snow. She took a deep breath. In. Out. Nothing but the thought of fire and the magic in her heart. Or next to it. It’s something she’s done a thousand times before. Every time she learned a new spell she had her process. Sure even if the wand was more for control then power when it came to her she still liked using the small enhancement it gave her to make sure the spell comes out correctly.

Finally she lets out a breath and sends a small wave of pink fire into the sky and back down. 

Into someone.

Though she couldn’t see who the fire had been thrown towards as they had moved before it hit them she felt incredibly bad for what could have been a terrible accident. 

“Sorry whoever’s over there!” She calls out. Hopefully they wouldn’t get mad or anything. That would be terrible. Then again she wasn’t exactly happy that other people appeared to be on The Knee. Not like she owned the place or anything she just preferred training alone. Or with her siblings.

“Was that Luz?” Emira asks breaking Amity from her thoughts

“Yeah I think it was. Hey Luz! Hey it’s us!” Edric calls out waving. Emira joins in also calling Luz’s name. Leave it to the twins to embarrass her in front of others. Part of her wanted to facepalm while the other just wanted to strangle them. 

Not to mention the fact that she almost incinerated Luz. That probably would have been horrifying. Amity accidentally killing Luz would be quite upsetting indeed. Luckily for all of them, the Owl Lady got the human girl out of the way before anyone was hurt.

Amity begins to approach the duo. Maybe she’ll want to train together. Or at least they’d be able to get in a little chat before they went off. Though she supposed training could wait just a little bit for the Boiling Isles resident human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Pt. 2 of Adventures in the Elements should be out by the end of the week. Thanks for reading!


End file.
